Big time frenzied fan
by OneTimeRush
Summary: When Logans so called long lost sister comes to visit, will she be all she seems, or is there something she is hiding? Will everyone believe her? Massive twist!
1. Chapter 1: I'm your what?

**I decided I should write another story, I'm not going to stop big time reunion, I will still update that one as well as this, but maybe not as often, Anyways this story is totally different to my other one, with a HUGE twist, so read and review. Thank you!**

Big time frenzied fan:

Chapter 1: I'm your what!

Logan pov:

We were all sitting by the pool, Gustavo had given us the day off, for a meeting with griffin, everything was calm until Carlos jumped into then pool with his rocket skates. Well what can I say, with big time rush around it's to be expected.

After a few groans and glares everything went back to normal, that is until a new girl at the palmwoods popped up in front of me.

She was about Carlos' height, and she looked around my age. Her short bob cut hair was clipped back out her eyes, but a few strands fell down into her eyes. The colour of her eyes matched her hair exactly, a deep almost black earthy shade. She was wearing a pale blue tank top, with dark jeans and a pair of deep blue converse.

'Hey Logie' she said calmly. My heart started to beat a bit faster, something about this girl freaked me out. "So what's everyone been up to Logie?" Now this was starting to get seriously weird, and why'd she keep calling me Logie? I only let my closest friends call me that.

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else" I replied wishing the girl would just go away. "Typical Logie, you never were one to accept the truth." by this time I was extremely confused "I'm sorry what?" I asked shakily, but before she could answer Kendall came up behind me.

"Who is this Logan?" he asked, I didn't have chance to answer, even though I had no answer anyway. "Oh, hey Kendall" 'The girl' said cheerily. Kendall knitted his eyebrows together and frowned "Do I know you? What's your name, and why are you talking to Logan?"

"No need to worry Kenny" she laughed, using Kendall's nickname this time, "I'm Eloise, you do know me but probably don't remember me, and to answer your last question, I was just catching up with my brother here!"

We both sat silently for a minute, before it clicked in our mind, a word in her last sentence, and both me and Kendall shouted in unison, "YOUR BROTHER!"

The girl smirked, "I knew you'd say that!"

**So that was the first chapter, it's actually more like a prologue though. I know its really short, but don't worry the other chapters will be a lot longer, Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Who are you? Tell us, now!

**So chapter two, if you ask me the end of this chapter is a bit tense, but you know, Anyways please read and review!**

Chapter 2: Who are you? Tell us now!

Kendall pov:

I walked back out of the Palmwoods with two smoothies; a mixed berry flavoured one for me, and a low fat banana one for Logan, although personally I despised that sickly yellow substance.

I walked over to the spot where I had left Logan, only to find him talking to a new girl. She had an unsettling sense to her, so as the leader of the group I decided I check it out.

I walked upwards the two of them stopping behind Logan, "Who is this Logan?" I asked startling him slightly.

"Oh hey Kendall!" the girl spoke before I got an answer put of Logan. She was really starting to freak me out.

"Do I know you? What's your name and why are you talking to Logan?" I asked my protective instincts taking over.

"No need to worry Kenny" she laughed. That really hit a nerve, how dare a girl that I don't even know be calling me the nickname I only allowed five people in my life to call me, and that was Logan, Carlos, James, Katie, and my father.

Before I could continue thinking she spoke again, "I'm Eloise, you do know me but probably don't remember me, and to answer your last question, I was just catching up with my brother here!"

I sat for about a minute processing the information I was just given, when a word in her last sentence struck me, and I yelled along with Logan who also must've realised it, "YOUR BROTHER"

She smirked "I knew you'd say that"

Back in the apartment:

"Okay explain yourself 'Eloise'" I said saying the name with a great amount of distaste. "Kendall, Kendall, Kendall" she laughed making me feel even more uneasy then I already was, if that was possible.

"Stop worrying yourself, all in good time!" she replied joyfully. Her nature was really starting to bug me. "Ok, so I'm Eloise Mitchell, brother of Logan, I used to live with you lot in Minnesota, but when our parents divorced, My mother kept Logan and I went to live with our father in Texas."

Logan pov:

I let everything sink in before we started to ask questions. I decided to go first since I was the one she was claiming to be sister to. "If you are my sister how come I don't know about you?"

"Our parents thought it better for us not to know about each other, just recently I was looking through some old family photos, I saw one of both us and being the curious person that I am, I asked dad who the other person in the picture was. He told me everything and bought me plane tickets so that I could come put her and meet you!" she laughed "Oh, and don't tell mum, she's freak out if she found out we knew about each other!"

Her story seemed to add up and already the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was beginning to fade.

James and Carlos came into the room laughing, immediately they stopped when they saw my sister sitting there, ha I like the way that sounds. "Hey, sweet cheeks!" James said swooping down next to her, "She will be mine" shouted Carlos charging from across the room.

"Stop with the flirting James, and no Carlos I will not" she stated sounding bored for the first time "How do you know our names" I sighed and quickly explained the whole situation to a confused Carlos and James.

Surprisingly they took it quite well, and just went back down to the pool.

Kendall pov:

"So do you have proof that Logan is your brother?" I asked harshly not believing the girl one bit.

"Kendall stop being so mean to my sister!" Logan shouted at me, making me take a step back, Logan NEVER gets angry. "Of course I do Kendall, what do think I am, stupid? I wouldn't just come here with out any proof whatsoever that I am Logan's sister!" Eloise exclaimed although a little more calmly then Logan. 

"Look" She handed me a photo, featuring two small babies, One of which I recognised as Logan, and the other I figured must be 'Her'. "Do you mind if I hold onto this?" I asked. Logan frowned at me but the girl just shrugged, "Sure whatever Logan and I are going down to the pool, we have some catching up to do!" she stated happily before following Logan out of the door.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, holding up the photo to look at it again. As I looked at it more closely I realised something which made me really begin to panic. On the photo, it looked like Logan and Eloise were sat down on some grass at a park, but I remembered, a few weeks back, pop tiger magazine asked us each to give a baby photo of ourselves, to put in an article.

The position, facial expression, and clothes Logan had in the Pop Tiger photo, were exactly the same as the ones in the so called family photo Eloise had presented to me.

There was only one solution, this photo was faked!

**Oooooooooooh, so what's gonna happen? Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon, but for now please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Yeah, sure you are!

**Right so here is chapter 3 (Finally) please read and review, Also guess what? This story has exactly 1000 words! How awesome is that? Very! Yay! Whoooooooooooop! Lol**

Big time frenzied fan

Chapter 3: Yeah, sure you are!

Logan pov:

I skipped down the stairs, overjoyed to be spending some time with my newly found sister. My heart was still beating rapidly, but this time out of excitement and not fear.

Camille was off at auditions all week, so it was nice to have someone else to hang with other then the guys and Katie.

"So logie, what's been going on in your life?" Eloise asked me. I began to tell the whole story of my life from as far back as I can remember. When I had finally finished, she smile back at me. "Wow Logan you seem to have had a very interesting life! Unlike me, when I left Minnesota my life basically consisted of school, homework, sleep, wake up, eat, and so on Anyways you want a smoothie?" "Na, I'm good" I replied. She nodded and got up to by herself a drink.

Just then a paper plane hit me. "Meet me in the living room, without 'her'" was all it said, from Kendall I assumed. Even though I was spending time with my newly found sister I decided the guys were more important than her, even if she was a real blood relative, I think the guys will always be more of a sibling to me then she will ever be.

"Yo Eloise!" I called, catching her attention "I gotta head off to the studio!" I lied "I'll be back later" I told her. "Ok have fun!" she called back to me going over to sit on a sunbed.

I ran upstairs quickly, wanting to know what Kendall wanted. "Oh great you're here" He greeted me "Well duh!" I stated sarcastically. We sat down on the sofa, and I waited for Kendall to speak.

Kendall pov:

"So what do you want then" Logan asked me, nicely but I could sense a tiny bit of impatience in his voice. "Logan I don't know how to tell you this Logan, but" Logan cut me off, "if this is about my sister Kendall, I don't want to hear it!" I sighed and tried again, "Logan the photo is a fake, she is a fake!"

Logan abruptly stood up and stormed over to the door. Before he left he turned around to me. "For as long as we have known each other Kendall, I always thought you were my best friend, it seems not, I never want to speak to you again. Never."

When Logan said that my heart felt like it would break apart right there and then, I knew better then to go after Logan. After a while he would probably forgive me, I just had to give him time.

I knew what I had to do. As Logan had probably gone off to the library or something I decided to go and see this 'Sister' of his. I spotted her sitting down by the pool, drinking a smoothie and reading pop tiger.

I walked over to her and cleared my throat to get her attention. She glanced up at me, smiling when she saw me. It was the first time I got to see properly into her eyes, all I could see was Mad and Evil, which scared me.

"Hey Kenny", she greeted me being overly joyful. "Hey" I mumbled. "So" I started knowing I would have to get this over with, "do you wanna come to the Cinema later with me and the guys?" I asked, for two reasons, 1: to please Logan and 2: So I could find out more about this mysterious girl who was for some reason faking being Logan's sister.

To my relief she said yes. "Great I'll just go text Carlos and James; I know Logan is definitely in." I told her grabbing my phone out of my pocket. 'Up 4 da cinema 2night?" I quickly sent the text and got two replies in the same minute. "Soz Ken, no can do, model job 2day" I sighed deleting James' text and looking over Carlos'. "Can't, got a date wiv a new grl!

I turned around to Eloise, "Change that, how would you like to go to the Cinema tonight with me and Logan?" I rephrased my sentence. She laughed "the answer is still yes Kenny, now if you'll excuse me I have to go change" She said, leaving me by the side of the pool, staring at an empty sunbed.

I shook my head. Now it was time to find Logan. I grabbed my car keys and drove to the nearest library. Sure enough Logan was tucked up in a corner, engrossed in a medical book.

"Hey" I said quietly. He looked up but didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry about earlier, but you know how protective I am over you and the guys, you especially, being the youngest I don't want you to get hurt."

Again, Logan didn't say a word, but he did pull me into a big hug, I knew there and then our friendship was back.

"So I invited Eloise to the cinema tonight, Carlos and James can't make it, so I guess it's just you me and her" I stated, trying to hide the distaste in my voice. "That's great" Logan replied, "We should probably go home and get changed!" the excitement was evident in his voice as he said that.

I knew that whatever happened tonight I would not let that girl hurt Logan physically, OR mentally. Logan was supposed to be the smart one, if only he knew what was going on, if only he knew.

**Soooooooo chapter 3 wha'd ya think? Was it good, lame, average, please review. Next chapter should be up soon, and also there should soon be a new chapter of big time reunion up soon. Until next time… peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: I knew it!

**Hey people, so you want the reason for my absence? Well you see, I kind of caught a case of 'BIEBER FEVER", mostly from the music, not sure what to think about Justin himself. Anyways, so I decided to try and update this story a lot from now on, as a sort of… apology? I decided I would put Justin in this story too, but I want to know whether you want him to be a main character in the story, or only to show up once or twice (please say main, please say main =) ) yep so enough of apologies, and JB (by the way, I am still a huge BTR fan) I'll let you read on right after this. **

**Justin Bieber: Shawty doesn't own me or Big time rush, just the plot**

**Me: awww =( wait… you're Justin Bieber! My day is made =)**

**Random. Anyway, read on…**

Logan pov:

We got back to the apartment, walking straight to get changed as it was 5:30 and Kendall said we were to meet Eloise at six. Kendall went to have a quick shower, but I had already showered before I went to the library, so I just needed to change into some nicer clothes.

I picked out a pair of black jeans, a red dress shirt, and some black Nikes, spiking my hair into its usual style. Kendall came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a white shirt, covered by a green plaid shirt which really brought out the colour of his eyes, he had light blue wash jeans on and beige vans.

"Ready?" he asked me opening the bedroom door whilst grabbing his phone from of the desk. "Yep!" I replied cheerfully. We walked down to the lobby to greet Eloise, and walked out of the door as soon as we had found her.

Outside, Eloise started screaming with joy at the fact we were going to the cinema in BTR's own limo. I just laughed and shoved her in before the paparazzi caught us.

The journey was fairly short, and we were queuing for tickets to the karate kid. "You two go and get us seats, and I'll get some popcorn" Kendall told us. I nodded, and followed Eloise.

Kendall pov:

I walked to the concession to get us some food, and met a nice girl in line. "Hey, I'm Cathy" she greeted me, "Aren't you Kendall from BTR?" I smiled and nodded, "That's me!" then my attention turned to the TV screen on the wall, I could see the picture, but there was no sound so I couldn't hear what it was about.

"Hey, do you know what all that is about on the news?" I asked Cathy "Oh, yeah Justin Bieber was kidnapped earlier today; half of the police officers in Los Angeles are looking for him, "Ooh that's bad, poor Bieber!" She smiled, and waved goodbye as she went to join her friends.

"Sir, SIR!" I jumped and turned back to the cashier lady, "Oh, uh two large popcorns and a diet coke please", she handed them to me and I went off to find Eloise and Logan.

My ticket said screen 6, but when I got there they were nowhere to be seen, "hmmmm" I said the myself, "Where could they be" I walked along the corridor in search of a ticket lady to see if my tickets was correct when I heard I yell, I turned a sharp corner, and saw I frightening sight.

Eloise had her back turned to me but I could see clearly she had a chloroform rag held tightly over Logan's mouth. Logan was struggling, but I could see he began to get weaker and weaker, until finally he hit the floor, unconscious.

Logan pov:

"Uh, Eloise? I think screen 6 is that way" I said pointing back over my shoulder. "I know logie, but the movie doesn't start till 8:00, and its only 7:30" I didn't really think that was to good an idea, and the hallway we were on was really empty, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"We told Kendall we would go and find seats, I don't want him worrying, so why don't we go and, um back to the movie." Eloise, twirled round to look at me, but before she could say anything her phone rang.

She put a finger up to shush me, so I listened to her talk instead. Since I could only hear one end of the conversation it didn't totally make sense, but what I did hear I didn't like.

It went something like this, "Really, is he secured? - Great!- Yep I was just about to do that, before you interrupted- yes I'll get Kendall to-Ok, gotta go before he catches on- don't worry, we'll have all three by the end of the day- bye"

"Um, what was that about, why'd you mention Kendall" I asked, by now REALLY scared, "Oh, logie there is so much you don't know" She smiled with an evil glint in her eyes, then out of nowhere she pulled out a handkerchief.

Even from where I was standing, I could smell the chloroform. My first instinct was to run, but before I could she grabbed me, suffocating me with the horrid liquid. I yelled out and struggled, at one point I thought I could hear footsteps behind me, and tried to make a sign for the person to signal my presence, but finally the smell was to strong, and I fell with a thump to the floor.

Kendall pov:

"I knew it!" I yelled, Eloise looked back at me and I took a running jump at her, ready to kill. I reached out to strangle but fell straight to the floor, "I'm way too fast for you Kendall!" Eloise laughed.

I saw something shiny in Eloise's hand, and heard her say "Goodnight" before I was swiftly hit on the head, and I smacked straight into a wall.

**So good, bad, lame? Please review, and I will reward you with a new chapter….. tomorrow, PROMISE, so is that a deal?**

**Also random, but have you seen 'Never say never 3D?" probably the most awesomest movie on the centre of the earth, and also, I mentioned The karate kid in my story, I meant the one with Jaden smith, you should watch that to, and finally, who saw big time beach party, twas epic do you agree?**

**Anyways until next time**

**Adios, aurevoir, sayonara, auf weidersein….. bye**

**Peace out! (lol)**


	5. Chapter 5: Captive

**New chapter! Before you read though I just wanted to say thank you to my school friend Eloise for letting me make her the baddy in this story when in reality she loves BTR and JB, so thanks Elle! **

**Disclaimer:  
Kendall: She doesn't own us  
JB: Shawty doesn't own me either  
Me: Just the plot I'm afraid =(**

Chapter 5:

Captive

Logan pov:  
When I awoke I was in a van. Kendall was next to me, still unconscious, with blood dripping from his head. I immediately took action, ripping off a part of his sleeve, and tying it firmly around his head to stop the bleeding.

About five minutes later, I was satisfied with my work, and leant back on the wall of the van to try and work out exactly what happened. It was like there was a blank spot in my mind, I remembered sitting by the pool, Carlos jumping in, everyone being annoyed at him, and then…

It all came flooding back, Eloise, the chloroform rag, the kidnapping. I felt a huge rush of hatred for this girl now, Kendall was right, she was a faker, and the whole 'I'm your long lost sister!' act was just a scam to get close to us.

Beside me Kendall started to stir, and his eyelids fluttered open. "Where is Eloise? If that's even her real name!" It seemed Kendall remembered everything much quicker than me. I was going to answer, but a voice from behind beat me to it. "I'm right here Kenny" Eloise stated sweetly. "and yes I'm really called Eloise"

I could see the anger in Kendall's eyes as he threw a punch, but his fist never hit Eloise's face, instead a huge 'bodyguard' of some sort caught his arm in mid air .

"Now now Kenny, you don't want to be hurting me, do you or you'll have to face the consequences, Bill?" The guard twisted Kendall's hand at an angle I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to turn at, and he let out a yelp. "Now" Eloise continued to talk to us like five year olds, "come with me."

'Bill' the bodyguard grabbed Kendall and I roughly by the shoulder, and threw us each into a separate 'cage'. "I'll be back in about a day, but for now, make friends." She pointed to another cage, which was slightly darker because the light above it was off, but I could see a figure lying on its side with its back to us. "Bye boys!" Eloise cackled as she left.

Kendall pov:  
I called over to the person in the cage next to Logan and I's. "Hey person! Do you know what's going on?" "I know as much as you!" the person called back. "Well it looks like we're all in this together." I sighed, "Yep, it seems that way" the figure spoke again.

"Hey, I recognise your voice from somewhere! Who are you exactly?" The person didn't speak, but just turned around, it was then that I realised I was face to face with Justin Bieber.

Justin pov:  
I turned around to face the person talking to me when I realised there were two, and they weren't just random people from the street, no, in the cages opposite me were Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell, half of Big time rush.

I gasped, and at the same time they gasped, then we all went into fits of laughter. When all was calm again Logan piped up "So, any idea how we get out?" "Trust me guys, I have been here for about four hours now, and in that time I have assessed every corner, and every ridge of this room, there is no way out" I assured them, "We'll have to think of a plan" They both nodded, and the room went silent, until Kendall spoke again.

"Hey logie, I think my arm is broken."

James pov:

"Where are they? Where are they!" I yelled pacing the room. Carlos was no help at all, he just sat rocking back and forth tears streaming down his face, so I turned to Mrs Knight, "it's probably just traffic sweetie" she told me but I knew it was not, I could feel it, something each of us seemed to be able to do, and I just knew two of my brothers were in trouble.

I turned the TV on to see if there were any traffic warnings, when something extremely scary came on screen. "This afternoon" the reporter was saying, millions of girls over the world were mortified to find, pop singing sensation Justin Bieber was kidnapped. He is suspected to of been taken by a girl called Eloise Mitchell, a very dangerous psychopath. If you see her please contact the police and stay away."

At hearing this, Mrs Knight immediately dialled 911, whilst Katie ran to her room slamming the door behind her, Carlos cried even harder whilst I just froze…

**Awesome? Lame? Please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6: broken arms and phone calls

**So first off, just wanted to thank y'all for the amazing response, I got about 8 emails from this story in the space of an hour, thank you SO much! So because of that I decided to write another chapter straight away, so read on!**

**Also just had to apologise in advance to any pain Eloise may conflict on the guys and JB. I would never really hurt them! Besides I'm not Eloise am I! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Kendall: Logan do you want to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Logan: I'm not sure whether I want to, she said she would hurt us!**

**JB: That's silly, Shawty wouldn't hurt us would you?**

**Me: Well, you see, um, haha it's a funny story actually, uh, SQUIRREL!**

**JB: Wait why'd you…**

**Me: I don't own anything, just the plot, End of disclaimer! **

Chapter 6: Broken arms, and phone calls

Kendall pov:

I turned to Logan, "Logie, I think my arm is broken" Pain was shooting through my arm, and I gritted my teeth to try and stop myself from screaming. I must have been running on pure adrenaline, because when I looked down I noticed my wrist was bent to a right angle, and I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that was not a good sign.

"Ya think?" Logan replied sarcastically, "Look this is going to really hurt but I am going to have to bend your arm back to where it is supposed to be, here" Logan ripped some material from the sleeve of his shirt, "Bite on this it should stop you from screaming to loud." He said handing me the material.

"Gee thanks" I croaked out still in severe pain, scrunching it into a ball and biting down hard. "Now, reach your out through the bars, and try not to look" I did as he said, and closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard a loud crack, and I just wanted to scream, my hand hurt way more.

"All done" Logan said, causing me to open my eyes and stare down at my arm which was now pointing in the right direction. You'll need a splint on that, do you have any sticks or anything on you?" "Yeah, sure I do, cause I always randomly carry sticks around" I hissed, through the pain. "I do" Justin spoke again, since the whole scene.

I looked at him weirdly, "What?" He reached into his pocket and produced a ruler, "Dude why do you have a ruler in your pocket?" I asked curiously, "Why does it matter! Give me your arm" "yes sir" I reached my hand out to Logan, "Oh and I hope you aren't fond of that shirt" he told me.

"What this one, which you so kindly ripped up" I angrily replied, "Guys, this is no time to turn on each other, we have to stick together!" Justin said trying to stop Logan and me from fighting "Right, sorry Logan, what do you need my shirt for?" "Right, me too, and need to make a bandage for your arm."

I wordlessly passed him my shirt, leaving me in just a plain white t-shirt. Logan nodded in thanks and ripped my shirt in half, "Can I have that ruler now Justin?" Logan asked, "Sure!" He threw the ruler through the bars to Logan.

After about 2 or 3 minutes of wrapping, my arm was finally bandaged snugly. "So…" I asked casually, the pain dying down a little, "Why'd you have a ruler in your pocket Justin?" He laughed, "Well you see, I was doing school at the time, on my tour bus, my tutor went to get something, next thing I knew crazy psychopath jumps through the window to kidnap me, I wasn't exactly going to say, hold on a sec I've just got to tidy up!"

That made everyone laugh a bit, but due to our current situation, I don't think any of us could laugh properly.

"Hey" Justin said, "Where are Carlos and James?" I didn't answer but instead yelled,

"Oh my gosh! What if Eloise gets to them?" Justin also looked worried but Logan didn't seem phased, "Chill guys, before I was drugged I heard Eloise on the phone, she said something like, we'll have all three by the end of the day, and there is three of us, and it's the end of the day."

Justin and I sighed in relief, at least we wouldn't have to worry about Carlos and James.

Carlos Pov:

I stopped crying, after I realised it would do nothing to help Kendall, and Logan. I hoped Bieber was with them, cause he seemed a nice guy, we'd met him a few times at the studio, though we hadn't really talked.

"Mrs Knight?" I asked trying not to interrupt her conversation with the policeman, "Yes?" "Have you called Mr and Mrs Mitchell yet?" "No I haven't actually" "Shall I do it for you?" She nodded her head and thanked me before returning to her talk with the policeman.

I picked up my mobile, finding the Mitchell household, and pressing ring. While I was waiting for someone to pick up I realised it was 2:00 in the morning, and they had left at 6:00 that meant they had been gone for 8 hours.

"Hello?" I heard a voice in my ear shaking me out of my thoughts

"Um hello is this Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Carlos why are you calling at this time?" She asked ignoring my question, I decided

to cut straight to the chase, "Have you seen the news today?" "Yes that little Bieber boy was kidnapped, Carlos what is going on?" "It's not easy to tell you this Mrs. Mitchell, but Logan and Kendall have been kidnapped also."

I heard a clatter on the other side, as the phone was dropped; I waited for a bit, until Mr Mitchell picked up the phone. "Who is this and what did you tell my wife?" He shouted through the phone, "It's Carlos, Mr. Mitchell" "Ah, Carlos my boy why are you ringing?" "Logan and Kendall got kidnapped, the police are doing everything they can to find them, they think they know who kidnapped them, and that they are with Justin Bieber, who was kidnapped earlier today" I had to take a long breath after saying all of that at once.

"Thank you for telling us Carlos." He said, hanging up. I sighed, that was hard work. Throwing my phone onto the bed, I walked back to the kitchen, to find Mrs. Knight with her head in her hands.

I was about to ask her what had happened but James stopped me, "Come here Carlos, he said beckoning me other to our room again. I turned and went in. "Sup?" I asked, "The police said, they are doing everything they can, but they have no traces." I tried my hardest not to burst into tears, just staying silent.

"Look Carlos," James started, "I'm not showing off or anything but Big time rush is really quite famous, and Bieber has over 8 million followers on twitter, even if the police wanted to give up, there are so many fans out there, that would not let them, we'll find them Carlos, I promise."

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

**So what'd ya think? Please review! **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear faithful readers of, Big time reunion, DKGTMB and Big time frenzied fan, Just wanted to let you know, chapters of all my stories might not be very regular, from now till about July, see I'm revising for summer exams and so on, and I've got a week long School trip to Spain next week, and I haven't really had time to write anything, really the only time when I've actually had chance to write is in English lit, when we're supposed to be reading, but my very kind teacher lets me use the lesson to write instead, even then though, I was writing in a notebook, so I'm going to do everything I can to get those new chapters typed up for you! So yeah, just thought I would let you guys know in advance, and sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter, until the next chapter…**

**Peace**

**L**

**X**


	8. Chapter 7: Sarcasm is bad

**Hey hey guys! I'm back from wherever I was the past like month or whatever… I'm just gonna get straight on with the story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Justin: She doesn't own me or Kendall or Logan or Carlos or James or Kati-**

**Kendall: basically she only owns the plot, and Eloise is her friend from school, that's all you had to say.**

**Justin: whatever…**

**Me: What they said…. P.S sorry for my random disclaimers =)**

**P.P.S I just saying I really don't like Bieber anymore so I apologise to any Beliebers if I find a way to pull him out of the story… =) **

Chapter 7: Sarcasm is bad…

Normal pov:

Kendall sat straight, head against the wall staring into nothingness. A few hours had past and Logan and Justin had both fallen asleep. When angry Kendall normally went to the rink to clear his head, but as that was not really an option considering his position right now, he settled for the next best thing, singing.

Softly he began '_You got that smile that only heaven can make I pray to god everyday that you keep that smile'_

Suddenly another voice joined in shocking Kendall at first, '_You are my dream there's not a thing I won't do I'd give my life up for you cause you are my dream' _Justin stayed laying down as he sang the song.

Kendall smiled when he realised it was Justin, and they both sang together, '_'and baby everything that I have is yours you will never go cold or hungry ill be there when you're insecure let you know that you're always lovely girl cause you are the only thing that I got right now.' _

Just as they were about to move onto the chorus a noise made both of them jump, there was the sound of footsteps, and then the door flew open to reveal the evil face of Eloise.

James Pov:

It was about four o'clock in the morning, but no one was asleep, Carlos was sat with a depressed look on his face blocking out the world by listening to his iPod, Katie had shut herself in her room and wouldn't come out and Mrs. Knight had to go down to the police station to give details about Logan and Kendall.

My phone began to ring, blaring out boyfriend, and making me even more upset as Kendall began singing, I answered before he could get very far into the song and was surprised to hear Jo on the other end.

"Um hey Jo" I spoke as calmly as possible, "James is it true?" "Is what true?" "James I want to truth were Kendall and Logan Kidnapped?" I sighed and replied "Yes Jo its true" "Right I'm leaving New Zealand right now and getting the next plane back to LA, my job can wait, bye James"

Before I could reply Jo had hung up. Then Mrs. Knight came through the door, I immediately shot up asking what was wrong.

"James… they found some blood in a side corridor in the cinema… they think its Kendall's…" That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Kendall pov:

As soon as I saw Eloise at the door I jabbed Logan in the side through the bars, so he wouldn't get hurt for being asleep or something. As soon as his eyes opened he cowered in the corner fear clear on his face.

"Hello boys, how was your night?" Eloise smirked. "Awesome" Justin muttered, but Eloise heard him, She turned and whispered something in her bodyguards ear. He nodded and walked over to Justin's cage, unlocked it dragged him out and threw him down on the floor.

"Go on, like I said" Eloise glared at Justin as she spoke, the body guard sighed, and took both hands and swiftly broke Justin's leg. Justin cried out in pain but was ignored and shoved back into his cage which was quickly locked.

"I do not tolerate sarcasm" Eloise said sternly, and left the room.

"J-Justin are you o-ok" Logan stammered staring over at the boy. "Leave me alone" I decided to try and talk to him instead, "But Justin you…" "I said leave me alone" and with that the room fell silent.

**I've got writers block for this story so I'm just gonna leave it at that and I realise that was probably one of the worst chapters I've ever written… sorry about that… and my brother said I should kill Justin in this story… what do y'all think, cause I was just thinking of making him nice person in this story, which he ain't in real life… Anyways please review, nice or not I don't really mind just tell me what you thought… and follow me on twitter totalrusher ok bye… **


	9. Chapter 8: New roomies

**Hello earthlings, it's me! I'm back from Narnia! And I'm gonna write you another chapter now, so here ya go… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, JB or the other surprise band which is introduced in this chapter ;) **

_London, England_:

The crowd cheered loudly as the group finished their encore, and ran of the stage. The band members veered off in different directions, two of them heading towards their shared dressing room.

"Good show tonight" The younger of the two said, whilst pushing open the dressing room door. "Yeah it was, I think…." The teen trailed off as he glanced around the room, three buff men with masks over their faces stood in the middle of the floor.

"Run" He yelled but as the boys turned around they saw to more men, with baseball bats… then both boys fell to the floor.

_Back in America: _

"Hello boys! Eloise said as she came into the room with an evil grin on her face, "Guess what!" she exclaimed. No reply. "I said Guess what!" Her tone changed as she repeated the question a second time. "What!" Kendall sighed, his voice laced with fake enthusiasm.

"You guys are getting new roommates! They'll be here in around 15 minutes, so be nice, they've had a long flight, not that they were awake for any of it, those baseball bats really do the job." She laughed and then left, followed by her bodyguards who left two new cages in the room.

All the boys felt sympathy for the newcomers; of course they were in the same position, but at least they were still in the same country, these guys whoever they were had not only been hit in the head with baseball bats, but also been flown over to America from goodness knows where.

"Who do you think the new guys are?" Logan whispered. "Not a clue…" Kendall replied, while Justin just shrugged his shoulders still being in a bit too much pain from his leg to speak. After that short bit of chatter the room fell silent again, each boy waiting anxiously to find out who their new 'roomies' would be.

Soon enough some men came into the room, luckily Eloise was not with them. The men were carrying to teenage boys, who they roughly threw into separate cages. Once the cages were locked, the captives were once again left alone, still wondering who the boys were, as they could not see there faces.

One of the boys stirred, and began to open his eyes "Lou, w-where are we" the other guys gasped, It couldn't be… could it? The other teen also woke up now, groaning from the pain which had been inflicted on the back of his head. "I have no idea Harry."

"Excuse me?" Kendall began, grabbing the attention of the two boys. "Harry, Louis?" "Kendall! Wow haven't seen you in ages! How you doing!" Louis asked. "Um I've been better, but I think there are some more important issues at hand." Louis glanced around the room then nodded, "Right."

"Ok so first of all, I need to tell you what we all know." Kendall started, but he was interrupted by Harry. "Who's we? It's kinda dark in here, and to be honest, I don't want to lift my head, to much, those freaks hit me rather hard." Kendall nodded in understanding. "It's me, Logan, and Justin Bieber,"

A few hellos were exchanged before Kendall began speaking again. "So basically, there is this girl, Eloise, she trapped us here, but we don't know what for,"

As soon as Kendall said that, Eloise walked into the room carrying 5 sheets of paper. "Well well, I hope you've settled in nicely boys, here are you're lyrics sheets, I'm coming back in the morning and I expect my new band to perform it to me! Bye!" She turned on her heels and left immediately her little speech, leaving us speechless.

_Back at the palmwoods: _

James had come round a few hours after he heard Mrs. Knights news, and was sitting on the couch next to Carlos. Just then the doorbell rang, and Katie, who had been eating an apple at the breakfast counter, went to answer it. As she opened the door she was faced with 3 teenage boys. One had brunette hair, which was slightly curly, one had his very dark brown hair styled into a small quiff, and the other had bleach blonde hair.

"Um guys! Its for you" Katie shouted, knowing exactly who the guys were, but deciding she'd just let Carlos and James talk to them, besides she knew she'd probably brake down if she did have to speak.

James and Carlos exchanged glances, and went over to the door whilst Katie ran into her room. There standing in the corridor were Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan, three fifths of One Direction. "Hey Carlos, James" Niall spoke.

"Hi? Haven't seen you in a while…. Would you like to come in?" The boys nodded and the five of them went over to the orange sofa. After around an hour of talking, it was discovered that after their concert last night, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, the rest of 1D had been kidnapped.

"So looks like we're all in this together right?" Liam asked. "Looks like it," Carlos Sighed, "I just hope Kendall, Logan, Harry and Lou are all together." "Hmmm" The others agreed.

_Back at the secret hideout where the boys are locked up_:

The boys decided to start practising the song they were given, as they did not want to disappoint Eloise, goodness know what she'd do to them if they did. So quietly at first they began to sing what turned out to be a mash up of 'Cover girl', 'What makes you beautiful' and 'Baby'.

_'You're insecure, don't know what for, I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror, don't need make-up to cover up, you want my love, you want my heart, and we will never ever ever be apart, baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip you gets me overwhelmed, yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, its what underneath the skin the beauty that shines within, thought you'd always be mine, mine."_

And that was how the guys continued through the night, singing the song over and over until it was perfect. 

**Ok I hope you guys like that, I promise im not gonna add anymore celebs now, that's it, but yeah please review, and tell me your thoughts on the chapter, and the song, thank you!**

Sayonara!  


**Lx **


End file.
